Póquer
by Cronos Cabrera
Summary: Garnet, Perla, Amatista, Lapislázuli y Peridot; solas y aburridas en el templo con un mazo de cartas inglesas. ¡Oh! Vamos, ¿Qué podría pasar? O mejor dicho... ¿Qué no podría pasar?


**_N/A 1:_**_ Steven Universe es propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y CN._

__**N/A 2:** Antes que nada, debo aclarar que este fic no está directamente relacionado a lo canon, pero sí respeta la línea cronológica de los hechos, también puede que las personalidades sean un poquito ooc, pero traté de hacerlas lo más acorde. Notarán algunos detalles extra en cuanto a las Cristal Gems, detalles que me encantaron añadir. Espero que les guste. __

* * *

Las chicas gritaron extasiadas, observando con asombro cómo Lapislázuli se quitaba al ritmo de la música su falda para quedar únicamente con sus bragas y su polo azul marino. Al terminar de retirar su prenda, la gema del océano no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras soltaba una risita para ocultar la vergüenza que sentía en el momento, se llevó sus manos a los ojos.

¿En qué situación se habían metido? ¿Acaso aquello que hacían iba de acuerdo a sus principios o código de ética? ¿Quién había sido en primer lugar la responsable de sugerir ese juego tan atrevido? Y lo peor de todo… ¡¿En qué momento lo habían aprendido a jugar?! La música pegajosa que sonaba de la grabadora y algunas bolsas de frituras y latas de refresco a medio consumir —cortesía de Amatista— se hallaban sobre la mesa de la sala del templo; las cartas del póker que habían sido ya usadas estaban tan revueltas que era imposible saber cuál había pertenecido a cada una de ellas. Peridot, Lapislázuli, Amatista, Perla e inclusive Garnet, mantenían sus propias cartas cerca del rostro para que no les jugasen chueco; para esas alturas del partido, las cuatro se encontraban casi desnudas por completo, a excepción de Garnet, quien tramposamente, usaba de vez en cuando su habilidad del futuro para no tener que quitarse prendas de más, cuidadosa de no ser tan obvia, por supuesto. Las Gemas de Cristal mas recientes trataban de ocultar lo mejor posible sus piernas debajo de la mesa, la originaria de la Guardería tapó con su larga cabellera parte de su busto para que las demás no la miraran tanto. Extrañamente, las cinco podían sentir una especie de bochorno agradable a los alrededores, sin darse cuenta, estaban transpirando un poco.

Pumpkin y León eran ajenos a todo lo que se llevaba a cabo en el templo, tan solo, corrían de un lado a otro por la playa, sintiendo el delicioso calor del sol sobre sus cuerpos. Quizás alguno de ellos podría hacer una especie de guardia o un sonido para advertir que volvían al templo antes de lo esperado.

La penúltima ronda se puso en juego, las chicas se miraron con ojos entrecerrados y una leve sonrisa para tratar de intimidar a la otra. Contaron al unísono hasta tres y bajaron al mismo tiempo su naipe, esperanzadas de que este fuera de mayor valor a la de su rival. Peridot… nueve de corazones, Lapislázuli… Reina de picas, Perla… siete de tréboles, Amatista… As de diamantes, Garnet… un Jack de tréboles. El bullicio no se hizo esperar, era evidente quién había sido la perdedora. Aquella escondió sus dedos entre su cabello melocotón, bajando la mirada con angustia… supo lo que vendría a continuación.

—Debes pagar, Perla. Así es este juego. —habló Amatista con sorna.

—Mñññ. No puedo creerlo, se supone que esto no debería ser así, es simple probabilidad y estadística. —la nombrada frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca, molesta por fallar en sus cálculos, debió haber lanzado ese As de corazones.

Luego de unos pocos segundos, admiraron impacientes y expectantes cómo Perla colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda a medida que se ruborizaba en el proceso. La gema color crema ahogó un suspiro al sentir el broche del sujetador que estaba usando. Sin más… lo desabrochó, colocando sus manos sobre cada lado de su brasier; bajó la vista un momento, dudosa de lo que estaba por hacer.

—¡Vamos! Tienes que cumplir con el castigo. —insistió Peridot precipitadamente, apretando un poco sus puños por la espera.

—Todas hemos cumplido hasta ahora. —dijo Lapislázuli con una sonrisa relajada, echándose aire de manera femenina con sus manos.

—Perla… —cantó Amatista su nombre. —…no tenemos toda la tarde. Debes pagar para seguir jugando. —argumentó con diversión.

—Son las reglas. —comentó seriamente "la fusión", ocultando perfectamente sus ganas de ver a su compañera sin aquella prenda.

—Ahhh. —suspiró con un sonrojo mucho más notorio que el anterior. —Muy bien… aquí voy.

Las demás juntaron sus torsos a la mesa de madera para poder observar mejor. En sus pupilas se fueron creando estrellas; iban quedando boquiabiertas a medida que Perla bajaba lentamente su sujetador, una sonrisa tonta se les fue dibujando lentamente. De pronto —y sin anunciarse con risas o pasos pesados— Steven y Connie entraron al templo, atrayendo la atención de todas; ahora sí, las risas de los humanos se dejaron escuchar por todo el templo.

—Chicas, volvimos. No creerán el motivo por el cual hemos regressss… —no pudo terminar la frase al observar la escena. —¿¡Queeeeeeeeeeé?! ¿¡Qué están haciendo todas ustedes!? —cuestionó con horror en sus palabras.

—¡Steven! —gritaron las gemas al unísono. Perla mantuvo sus manos pegadas al sostén para que este no cayera al suelo y se descubriera. Cada una mantenía una cara de sorpresa y absoluta vergüenza, un enorme rubor reinó en esos instantes en las mejillas de cada una.

—¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí? —decía Connie con sus ojos abiertos como platos, retrocedió un par de pasos con piernas temblantes.

Titubearon. Ninguna se atrevió a decir ni una sola palabra, tan solo se miraron las unas a las otras con caras desencajas y labios temblantes. Lapis y Garnet tragaron en seco, Peridot apretó sus dientes con un extraño ademán, mirando hacia otro lado, jamás se imaginó estar en una situación como esa. Esperaron a que alguien tomara la iniciativa de explicarles a los jóvenes lo que estaba ocurriendo. Amatista solo atinó a destrozar la grabadora con una de sus manos sin despegar la mirada de ellos.

—N-nosotras… —Perla intentó hablar pero ciertamente era la primera vez en su existencia que no tenía nada que decir.

Los adolescentes cayeron inconscientes sobre el suelo como costales de papas, alertando inmediatamente a las Cristal Gems, quienes rápidamente corrieron a atenderlos sin importar la poca ropa que usaban en esos instantes.

—¡Steven! ¡Connie! —

********…****…****…****…****…********

—¿Garnet? ¿Huju? ¿Estás bien? —decía el pequeño humano, agitando su mano derecha enfrente de ella.

La líder del equipo sacudió bruscamente su cabeza y regresó al presente; observó a un alegre Steven cargando en sus hombros su mochila hamburguesa. Rápidamente volteó a ver a las demás gemas que se encontraban en el templo en espera de una decisión final. Suspiró aliviada por completo, el camino que había visto con su visión futura había sido traumatizante. Pero aún estaba en espera la respuesta que le tendrían que dar al muchacho.

—Steven… iremos contigo y Connie al concierto de Sadie Killer. Todas nosotras iremos. —con decisión.

—¿En serio?

—¡¿En serio?! —Perla.

—¡De lujo! —Amatista, haciendo un movimiento de victoria con su brazo derecho.

—Ammm… ¿Qué se supone que es exactamente un… consheirto? —preguntó confusa la gema verde.

—Lapis, ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ir con nosotros? —le preguntó alegremente el muchacho. La nombrada sonrió un poco al notar el entusiasmo que su amigo desprendía de su ser, en verdad ansiaba que todas fueran.

—Jmmmm… claro Steven, será divertido. —habló suavemente sin mostrar mucho interés realmente.

—¡Genial! Estupendo, me da mucho gusto que vayan a ir todas ¡Uju! No se arrepentirán, lo prometo, lo prometo. Llamaré a Connie para avisarle. —un par de estrellas aparecieron en las pupilas del humano.

—Espera un segundo por favor, Garnet. —interrumpió la gema con la piedra en la frente, caminando hacia ella. —Escucha, sé que puede sonar un poco tentadora la invitación de Steven a la reunión musical de su amiga Sadie, pero creo que lo mejor es quedarnos aquí y distraernos con otra cosa, ¿Sabes? Steven me enseñó hace poco un juego con sus cartas, pero estoy segura de que podemos cambiar las reglas para que sea más interesante ¿Qué dices? —le dijo, esbozando una sonrisa.

—¿Qué quieres decir? No tiene nada de malo ir con ellos.

—Es cierto, no hay nada malo en ir, pero… —bufó algo apenada. —…sí hay algo que Steven, Amatista y yo aún no te hemos contado, sobre una vez que fuimos a un evento al que los humanos llaman "fiesta". No fue realmente lo que esperábamos al final de noche, por eso te pido que lo pienses con calma, no parece ser un buen sitio para una "relación perfecta".

Pareció recapacitar por unos segundos, sin embargo… sacudió su cabeza tal como la primera vez al recordar escuchar que el joven le había enseñado un juego con las cartas y cómo se veía a sí misma junto con las demás mientras se desnudaban de una en una. Un pequeño rubor adornó sus mejillas, obligándola a apretar su mandíbula y sus puños.

—¡No! He dicho que todas iremos. Eso dije y eso haremos.

—Pero Garnet, nosotras…

—Perla, créeme, he visto un futuro en el cual nos quedamos aquí en el templo y te aseguro que no querrás saber lo que hacemos ni lo que sucede. También he visto caminos que conducen a situaciones similares aunque no compartamos el mismo entorno. Lo mejor es que vayamos con Steven, ¿Quedó claro? —la voz con la que se expresó había alterado un poco a su compañera.

—¿M-mencioné algo sobre quedarnos en el templo? —dijo, sudando una gotita mientras sonreía falsamente.

—Perfecto, Cristal Gems… vayámonos.

Sin oponerse a la orden, Perla, Amatista, Peridot e inclusive Lapislázuli, salieron del templo lentamente. Antes de emprender camino, la mentora llamó al chico una vez había terminado de hablar con Connie por teléfono.

—¿Qué curre, Garnet? —sonrió. No obtuvo respuesta inmediata, solo recibió en sus manos el mazo de cartas inglesas por parte de ella.

—Será mejor que quemes estas cartas al volver. —habló con seriedad sin mirarlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—… … … Andando, nos están esperando. —fue todo lo que dijo, a medida que salía del templo con un pequeño sonrojo.

* * *

_**N/A 3:** Gracias por haber invertido parte de tu valioso tiempo para leer este escrito, espero que te haya gustado. Lo de que las gemas usaran ropa interior [hahahaha] sencillamente fue algo que no pude evitar usar. _

_See you soon!_


End file.
